kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Sidequesting/Optional Bosses
Here are the hardest and most annoying bosses you will ever face in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep (unless you've got Final Mix, in which they're only half as hard). Prepare to need anger management classes, 'cause it's gonna get berserkin' crazy!!!! Vanitas Remnant Unlocking=Finish anyone's storyline, return to the Keyblade Graveyard and there will be a new place for you to visit. The Badlands. Hmmm, an ominous tone to this already depressing wasteland... You'll see a symbol on a small spire rock that looks like this... It'll say "That's a danger I'm willing to face", so pick yes to face the challenge or pick no to prepare some more. If you agree to this dark blob, then you'll see a cutscene which looks familiar to how a certain person was born. This weird, familiar guy brings out his keyblade, which also looks familiar, and now the fight begins! As a reward they'll all your character will get the Void Gear keyblade. Unknown Unlocking= Defeat Vanitas Remnant with any character and then go to Land of Departure. Prerequistes= Make sure you have Renewal Barrier/Block, 4 Thunder Surges MAXed and 2 Curagas. This guy will make you go berserkin' mad, insane, lunatic-like and immensely depressed. His battle style is like none that I've ever come across before- he's even more horrible than the Terra-Xehanort battle! Anyway, what are we just standing here talking about this jackass annoying guy for? Let's get into the boss battle!!! Before we do, we see a little cutscene, in which Aqua/Ven/Terra walk over the centre of the arena and Unknown appears! At first he's distorted and transparent, but as he becomes more stable, he lifts up his hand and reveals his weapon. Enough talk, let's slaughter this guy....before he slaughters us!!!! for dear life(literally!!!). If he fires a Megaflare and you get hit (you will be inflicted with ignite), CURE!!!!!! Repeat the process of spamming Thunder Surges at the right times and he'll go down................. }} As a reward we get to see our old home again and get the flashy keyblade No Name Note:Be warned that if you come back to Land of Departure, you will have to face him again.. it is "unknown" hehe why.... 100% Once you've beaten both these guys, with all three of your characters, your Characters section in your Report will get a nice Gold Mickey insignia on it and you will have completed your Keyblade collection!!! and technically if you got 100% in everything well..... YOU CLOCKED THE GAME CONGRATS!!!! Epilogue Hey Stormies.. me LA here.. hope this walkthrough helped alot and hope you beat the crud outta Unversed!!!!!!!.... LA SIGNING off!!!! LA:So now we're finished...hmmm what happened to the staff at the bench? Production staff member:Ummm he's doing BBS with your walkthrough.. LA:Umm how long? Production Staff member:About 36 hours.... LA:Has he stopped? Production Staff member:No...he's getting taunted by Excalibur while he's doing it. LA:???..leave him then, i'll need him soon anyways... Production Staff member:Uhh so which walkthrough now? LA:Err.. ohh yeah KHII. Production staff member:........ LA:What what did i say!! LA:Don't give me that silent treatment, you guys did all the wrong stuff here, all the delays......the next walkthrough better have a good production ok? LA:Waa Alphonse? Production Staff(Dressed as Alphonse):Yes.. now be less angry at the production staff LA:RRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!! LA:OK we're at an agreement......i'll still keep you guys, but don't stuff up next time PLEASE!! ALL:ERrrrrrrr...OK LA!!! LA:Wait is camera still on? Production Staff member:Ohh CRUD!! Land of Departure | <- Back to the less stressful minigames? Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough